1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of apparatus and methods used for measuring a baseball and softball pitcher's “leg drive” for training and coaching purposes and for developing a strong leg drive.
2. Background
As is well known to those familiar with the games of baseball and softball, the pitcher throws the ball directing it over home plate whereat the batter attempts to hit it with a bat. It is, of course, desirable to throw the ball at a high velocity for thereby minimizing the batter's chances of hitting it. In this regard, the pitcher's mound includes a pitching rubber and, after wind up and during delivery of the ball, pitchers push against the rubber and thereby “drive” the ball at a desired velocity. The force exerted by pitchers against the rubber is known as the pitcher's “leg drive”. It has been found that the velocity at which the ball is thrown can be increased by increasing the pitcher's leg drive force.
Devices for measuring “leg drive” are currently known. For example, Osmundson U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,556 discloses a method and apparatus for measuring leg drive wherein a pressure transducer element or gauge is integrated into a pitching rubber and wherein the output of the pressure gauge is used for creating a “leg drive” pressure profile. The device is useful in evaluating baseball pitchers, determining if a pitcher has recovered from injury, determining if a pitcher is tiring during a game, providing an indication of the pitchers ability to throw hard, for training and coaching purposes for developing a strong leg drive, etc. However, this apparatus cannot be used without a display device such as a computer making it generally cumbersome for use outdoors on baseball fields. Because this apparatus locates the pressure transducer element(s) along the front surface of the pitching rubber, the output is dependent on the pitcher making proper contact therewith. Accordingly, this apparatus could potentially be unreliable.
A need exists for an improved leg drive measuring and training apparatus which is generally easily usable and which reliably provides a consistent output indicative of the leg drive.